bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bloons Tower Defense 5
Edits This article neads much 'more information about it. Bloons types, towers, upgrades, tracks, modes and all that stuff need to be added in. :I agree, needs stuff other than timeline--Glue Gunner 21:23, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Is it just me or has the music tempo increased? :::yes, i noticed. E360 (Talk) 03:00, April 6, 2012 (UTC) CAN SOMEBODY TELL ME ABOUT NEXT UPDATES.WHAT IS THE NEW UPDATES NEAR THE SPIKE FACTORY?New Tower or New Items? PLEASE TELL ME,OR ADD YOUR IDEAS FOR NEW TOWER OR ITEM IN THIS TOPIC!!!! GOD DAMN NINJAKIWI! ROUND 65 AND THE ROBO-MONKEY ARE TOTAL CRAP E360 hates this :im with ya E360 I have a suggestion... I don't know if everyone else likes this idea or not, but maybe we could create a separate page called "Bloons Tower Defense 5 Timeline" and move the timeline there? 20:56, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Can't play. I CAN'T play BTD5. What's happening? Wikicool55 02:16, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know. As for me, at random points when I am playing it after playing a while, my computer (almost) completely freezes up and I don't know why. I can't even complete a single game without saving, then refreshing the page on Medium or higher. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 02:06, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Spam I didnt spam im trying to fix it, it was spammed by a wikia contributor, please can somebody fix it I can't. '-Mario365 Thanks Mario, I reported it to the admin Lol Limewire ' 17:36, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm angry NINJＡＫＩＷＩSTOPＮＥＲＦＩＮＧＯＲIＷＩＬＬKILLＹＯＵ！！！！！！！！！！Robot746 (talk) 20:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Just as what you said, I really want to put "Nerfed almost all towers" on the features list... OMGPOP 21:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Adding categories Is there a listing somewhere of what comes out each level? Like, Level 1: 12 red, level 2: 15 red, 5 blue or whatever it is? I have a terrible memory, and it would help if I knew when to expect the big ones. If not, I can try to make it myself, but it's likely to take quite a while, if it already exists that would be faster. PuzzleMage (talk) 03:20, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Go to the RBE page to see what Bloons come out on each level. Raindrop57 (talk) 03:53, December 14, 2012 (UTC) You know, The title is called Bloons TD5 for "copyright" reasons? Pvzguy7331 (talk) 02:53, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Uhh...please expand. It is probably because of the TowerDefense trademark owned by this company named Com2uS. Apparently, this information was removed on Wikipedia as of now. Pvzguy7331 (talk) 09:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Daily Challenges ok so ive been wondering how do you make daily challenges? ive been wanting to make one i just dont know how to. 00:47, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :See Thread:30641, first post. All the information you want to know is there. Note that once those forums are closed/archived, you'll need to find the respective stickied thread in the new NK forums. Hope this helps! Protect this page? As seen in history, there are a lot of removing nonsenses, Anons are vandalizing this page. To solve this problem, I think we should make this protected... (or at least half-protected) -Logo 05:45, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :I see most of the nonsense are from the anons, so I request this page to be semi-protected. --'Bloonstdfan360 / talk / 06:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::The "continuous" vandalism occurring on the page was from 1-3 weeks ago; if the excessive spamming occurs again, the page will be protected as necessary. It crashes!!!! Can not even play the game!! The update made it worse then before! For me. Gold Cap? Is there any information regarding the maximum amount of gold one can have? So far I have 14,000,000 (BTD5 iOS) and if the gold cap has already been reached then I don't need to worry about it. Otherwise I will keep going until I hit the limit (if I have the patience, that is). 19:03, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Dire Storm (talk) 19:04, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Feel free to add images to the gallery, as long as they are related to BTD5. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 20:35, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Co-op mode missing? Today, I just found Co-op Mode went missing. What happened? Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 10:58, April 14, 2016 (UTC)